The Crimson Eyed Demon
by HelenaValerius
Summary: A dark stranger appears i soul society - what changes will he cause?


**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, Naruto or Samurai Deeper Kyo – They belong to their creators.**

**Warning: This WILL be yaoi later on, so if you don't like that don't read. Flamers and haters comments WILL be deleted.**

**Hey everybody! **

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so there will most likely be some grammar and spelling mistakes, but please have in mind that English is not my first language.**

**On to the story: The main character of this story is based on Kyo from Samurai Deeper Kyo, but has some traits from Naruto as well. The story takes place in Bleach/Soul Society around the time of Turn Back The Pendulum period, so spoilers if you haven't read that. **

**I know the chapters are pretty short but read them and let me know what you think. **

**The Crimson Eyed Demon. **

**Chapter One.**

It was a peaceful day in Soul Society.

Everyone was minding their own life and nothing seemed out of the ordinary when it suddenly happened.

In a grassy field near the Rukongai districts an insanely huge amount of energy was building op and suddenly it exploded with a force strong enough to take out anyone nearby and shake the very foundation of Soul Society.

When the smoke from the explosion died down a lone figure could be seen standing in the middle of the crate created from the blast.

It was a man. Fairly tall, with long jet black hair held in a high ponytail and crimson eyes that looked like they were made of red crystal - they became emerald green when he blinked once. He was clad in black clothes and sandals very much like the shinigami's standard uniform. Across his back were slung a long katana.

He stretched himself up and looked around.

"500 years since the last time I was here and yet nothing seems to have changed; this place is still as wretched and pitiful as it was back then" He said with a cold yet beautiful voice.

Suddenly he stilled.

"Seems like company is arriving, I better take my leave then"

With that said, he shunpoed away.

10 seconds later two figures landed beside the enormous create.

One of the figures was a woman with dark skin and short, dark purple hair. She golden eyes like a cat and was clad in a dark uniform and a white haori that was orange on the inside.

The other figure was a man with light skin and messy, light brown hair. He had grey eyes and was also clad in a dark uniform. He had a badge tied to his left arm.

It was Yoruichi Shihoin, captain of second division and Kisuke Urahara, vice captain of the same division.

They had arrived to try and find who or what caused the explosion.

"It seems that whatever caused the explosion is gone now" Kisuke said.

"It seems to be case" Yoruichi said "But I think we should head back and warn the other captains immediately, because whoever or whatever did this is incredibly strong judging from the sheer amount of energy still left behind form the explosion"

"Hai, Taicho"

And so they shunpoed back to the first division to speak with the head captain.

**Chapter Two.**

The dark-haired man landed in a forest (unknown to him) very close to the Shinigami Academy.

This day the Fifth-Year class was practicing shunpo, albeit without much enthusiasm from the students and very frustrating for the Sensei of the class.

The dark-haired man watched the 30 students lazily shunpo away from their Sensei, when he suddenly smirked and shunpoed over to the nearest student and tapped him on the forehead before moving on to the next student tapping her on the forehead and so on he continued until he had tapped all the students on the forehead before he landed elegantly in front of the Sensei.

The class stilled surprised.

The stranger had moved so fast that none of them had been able to see him.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting my class?"

"My name…" The man said "…Is Kyo and the reason why I interrupted is because your students needed a little wakeup call to take this lesson seriously"

"I think you may have a point there, but I guess it is not the reason why you are here?"

"No, I merely happened to pass by on my journey to visit this world"

"Very well, but since you seem to be so good at shunpo, perhaps you could help me with those lazy brats? - by the way, my name is Kimura-Sensei"

"Why yes, certainly Kimura-Sensei, it will be a pleasure to help you"

He turned to the class with a stern look on his face.

"Listen up everybody! I gonna chase after you all now and if I catch anyone of you after 10 minutes you all will have to do a 100 push-ups and if I hear a single complaint it will be 200 push-ups, do you understand!"

"Hai, Kyo-Sensei!" the students chorused and shunpoed away the fasted they could.

An hour later all the students sad on the ground panting, having shunpoed like the devil were right behind them.

"Amazing, Kyo-san, simply amazing, it has been a long time since they performed so well as they did today"

Kyo smirked slightly.

"Well, all you need to do is motivate them properly, then they can do anything"

"Can I convince you to become a Sensei at the academy? It seems like you are just what we need to get the best out of the students"

"Well why not? I hadn't really planned anything to do on my visit so I guess it wouldn't be a problem"

"Excellent! I'll go talk with the headmaster right away, so in the meantime could you perhaps teach them some kido?"

"Of course, I have just the right thing in mind"

"Great, I'll be off then"

Kimura shunpoed away and Kyo turned to the students.

"Okay class, fore the next lesson I will teach you about Hado 31 – Shakkaho, a kido that can be very difficult to master if you don't have proper control over your reiatsu, so first you will have to lean how to cannel your reiatsu into your hands and perform the technique. Watch closely now while I cast the incarnation and we will take it from there"

Kyo quickly became one of the best teachers at the academy.

He was known fore being strict but fair and fore getting the best out of even the most lazy and troublesome students.

He seemed content to stay at the academy and even tough the academy staff didn't know exactly were he came from or who he really was, they were happy to have acquired such a brilliant teacher that not only was strong and intelligent, but also well manned.

So when Captain Ginrei Kuchiki came to visit the academy with his grandson, it was only natural that Kyo-Sensei should be the one to show them around.

Ginrei Kuchiki had recently lost his son and daughter-in-law, they were killed by a very powerful hollow and it had taken all 13 captains and vice captains to defeat it so it was suspected to be a Vasto Lorde level hollow but it was never confirmed.

The sad result was that Ginrei then had to raise his grandson Byakuya, but it was not an easy task as the young boy was hot-headed and impatient, two very bad traits in someone who would one day become leader of the Kuchiki clan.

Kyo stood in front of the academy gates, awaiting the arrival of the Kuchiki's.


End file.
